sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Air Blue Opal (Shy Sparkle)
Air Blue Opal is a Gem created by Shy Sparkle. She was part of Blue Diamond's Court, before her best friend, Cathedral Amethyst, was shattered. Personality Air Blue Opal is a quiet Gem. She almost never speaks. She is in a state of depression, as she still mourns over Cathedral Amethyst, much like her previous owner, Blue Diamond, is still depressed after Pink Diamond has been shattered, approximately 6 000 years ago. Air Blue Opal also has PTSD (Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder), a mental disorder that causes her to experience mental breakdowns if she sees or hears something that reminds her of Cathedral Amethyst. She brutally attacks the person who reminds her of her friends, until they are poofed, at the very least. Air Blue Opal doesn't seem to care much about the things around her, as she doesn't think they have any purpose whatsoever. Appearance Air Blue Opal is a slender, medium-height Gem with pale blue skin, gray eyes and white hair styled in a bun. She wears a white top with light blue pants and a gray skirt. She is barefoot. Air Blue Opal also wears a white hood that conceals her gemstone, that is located on her upper back. History Air Blue Opal was created for Blue Diamond's Court, as an architect. Right after she was created, she was escorted to Blue Diamond's Palanquin, guarded by Cathedral Amethyst and a Jasper. Air Blue Opal blushed after seeing the Amethyst, and she blushed back. Blue Diamond appeared and all of the Gems present saluted her. The Diamond eyed the Opal and immediately told her to create a shrine for her, along with a few other Opals. As Cathedral Amethyst and the Jasper entered the Palanquin and left, Air Blue Opal couldn't get her out of her mind. She accidentally sculpted Cathedral Amethyst instead of Blue Diamond. The other Opals stared at her. Air Blue Opal wrecked the representation of the Amethyst instantly and rebuilt it, this time, representing Blue Diamond. After she and the Opals created the shrine, Blue Diamond's Palanquin arrived and the Diamond looked at their creation. She congratulated the Opals and left. Cathedral Amethyst eyed Air Blue Opal one last time before the Palanquin headed to Pink Diamond's Zoo. Some months later, Air Blue Opal and Cathedral Amethyst met again. The latter was sent on a quest to search for more Rose Quartzes who belonged to Pink Diamond, along with a Chrysocolla. Air Blue Opal joined her, without Blue Diamond knowing it. They found a few Rose Quartzes and brought them to the Diamond, Air Blue Opal staying behind. A decade later, Cathedral Amethyst and Air Blue Opal had an extremely close friendship, with no other Gem knowing this. They went on missions the Amethyst was assigned to and built Gem structures by themselves. Everyone complimented them separately, Cathedral Amethyst on the missions and Air Blue Opal on the structures, shocked of their respective abilities. One day, sixteen decades later, the two decided to fuse. They became Tanzine Aura Quartz. They stayed fused for some time until they noticed Blue Diamond was coming. They split apart and Air Blue Opal hid behind a rock. Thankfully, their ruler didn't notice their fusion. A few weeks later, Cathedral Amethyst and Air Blue Opal decided to fuse again. They did that. They discovered that they liked fusing a lot, but they split apart. Every week, the two met in a secret place nobody knew about and fused, until one day, when Blue Diamond saw Cathedral Amethyst running behind the Palanquin. She asked her where she was going, and the Amethyst said that she saw a poofed elite Gem and got away with it. After the two fused, they accidentally revealed themselves to Blue Diamond. She immediately ordered her Pearl to call some Agates for the purpose of splitting Tanzine Aura Quartz and shattering her components. A few minutes later, the Pearl arrived with three Agates. They fought Tanzine Aura Quartz and split her apart. Two Agates grabbed Cathedral Amethyst, while one grabbed Air Blue Opal. Cathedral Amethyst was shattered. Air Blue Opal grabbed a shard of her gemstone and fleed to the place where she liked fusing with the Amethyst. Hundreds of years later, Air Blue Opal still can't forget Cathedral Amethyst and seeing her be shattered. She tries to find distractions to make her mind let go of her friend, but all of them result in being useless. Abilities Fusions *When fused with Cathedral Amethyst, they form Tanzine Aura Quartz. Skillset *'Sai Proficiency': Air Blue Opal, when reminded that her friend, Cathedral Amethyst, had been shattered, gathers her despair and summons a pair of very pale blue sais. She immediately attacks the one who mentioned her friend brutally, until that Gem is poofed. **'Rapid Spin': When using her sais, she can spin rapidly and proceed towards the Gem she attacks, like a helicopter's wings. *'Architectural Skills': Because Opals are architects on Homeworld, they are created with high architectural skills. *'Photokinesis': Air Blue Opal can project light from her gemstone, although a dimmed one, thus, this ability is not too helpful. Unique Abilities *'Aerokinesis': Air Blue Opal can control air, to some extent. However, it can go haywire at times and turn against her. **'Air Current Generation': Air Blue Opal can generate currents of air with relative ease. **'Oxygen Minimalization': Air Blue Opal can reduce the amount of oxygen in a space, however, this ability takes great effort and concentration, and, thus, is used rarely. **'Tornado Manipulation': Air Blue Opal can create and manipulate tornadoes, but, like her ability to minimalize oxygen, takes a great amount of effort and concentration, but, unlike the aforementioned ability, if she loses her concentration while controlling a tornado, she can poof. Relationships Cathedral Amethyst Cathedral Amethyst was the first Gem Air Blue Opal met. The two created a strong bond between each other, to the point that they almost became a permafusion, but they were caught by Blue Diamond, their owner. She ordered her Agates to shatter the two. Air Blue Opal managed to escape, but Cathedral Amethyst was shattered. Decades later, Air Blue Opal still can't forget the fact that Cathedral Amethyst was shattered, attacking anyone who mentions her. Air Blue Opal still owns one of her shards, whom she managed to obtain during her shattering. She carries it in her hair. Trivia *Air Blue Opal does not enjoy being near any Amethyst, as they remind her of Cathedral Amethyst and she can assault them. *She enjoys eating food, as it makes her forget of her shattered friend. However, she develops adverse reactions to anything that contains sugar. *She also enjoys sleeping. *Air Blue Opal is the first character created by Shy Sparkle to have a mental disorder. *Her character is similar to that of Flippy from the animated series "Happy Tree Friends" for a few reasons: **Both have PTSD. **Both kill other people in some way during their "mental breakdown". ***However, Air Blue Opal kills specific person, and Flippy kills random persons. **Both are allergic to some form of sugary treats (Air Blue Opal is allergic to anything with sugar and Flippy is allergic to only chocolate and candy corn). **Both are heavy sleepers. Gemology Gemstone Information * Opal is a hydrated form of silica, with no clear or defined shape. It has a water content which may range from 3 to 21% by weight, although it is usually between 6% and 10%. ** Because of its amorphous character, it is classed as a mineraloid, unlike the other crystalline forms of silica, which are classed as minerals. ** It is deposited at a relatively low temperature and may occur in the fissures of almost any kind of rock, being most commonly found with limonite, sandstone, rhyolite, marl, and basalt. * Opal can occur in many colors, including white, colorless, pale yellow, pale red, gray, brown and black. ** Diffraction can cause flashes of any color of the rainbow which can be seen in Opal's color play. ** Yellow, blue and green are most common, whereas violet, red and orange are the rarest colors seen through play of color. * 'Opalescence' should technically only be used to describe the optical effects seen in common opal. ** The name opal is probably derived from Sanskrit "upala", meaning "valuable stone" or from the Greek word "opallus" which means to see a change in color. ** 'Opalescence' is caused by the reflection of light and appears as a sheen of light, typically milky-bluish in color. ** Precious opal is known for its remarkable ability to diffract light, which results in rainbow-like colors that change with the angle of observation - known as 'play of color'. * Opal is said to stimulate originality and creativity, and to provide with spontaneity and flippancy, but also to promote inconstancy. ** It is thought that it can pick up the thoughts and feelings of people and amplify emotions. * Opal is a birthstone for those who are born in October. ** Opal is the national gemstone of Australia. ** As for the zodiac, it is regarded as the stone for Libra. * Opal is unique as it can fossilize, unlike other gemstones. * Opal will fall apart or break if it is cut; it has been known to have a hard time "keeping itself together". Gemstone Soon... Category:OCs Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Shy Sparkle's OCs Category:Gemsonas Category:Approved Characters